What If
by Lupiesden
Summary: Everyone loves to say "what if..." Horrible summary, I know, but I'll think of something better soon.


**Hey reader(s)! Yeah, yeah, I know, it's a new chaptered thing, but hey, it's getting me writing. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Make the stand,_

_Life is not worth it if spent in mediocrity._

_--_

Zack Fair had never been in such pain in all his life. Of course that didn't mean he hadn't been close to pain before in all his years of SOLDIER, but the waves of it that wracked him now were made of different stuff.

The raven-haired warrior had little idea of where he was. He could feel a hard surface below him, and whenever he forced his eyes open he could catch glimpses of a glaring, wide sky; soft, white clouds scudding across it. The light always prove too much, and he would shut them again, shuddering and gasping at even the tiniest amount of extra pain.

He thrashed wildly, his arms flailing, smacking rock but also brushing against... stems? The scent

of flowers was swept up into the breeze, but Zack could take no notice.

The tiny, conscious part of his mind, not overridden like the rest of him, felt ashamed at his reaction. The rest of him instead tried to figure out _why_ this was happening to him. To figure out why he was in such torment.

_Why was he even here?_

*

*

*

"Tifa, do you need help with those chairs?" Tifa turned a smiled at the boy.

"Thankyou, Denzel, that would be great," she replied warmly, watching for a moment as he surged toward the next table. She smiled to herself as they prepared the rest of the tables together, pulling out chairs, and wiping the tabletops ready for the days customers. Denzel regularly helped her around the bar and house, as did Marlene and Cloud, but the teen seemed to be almost thrilled about the fact he was doing chores.

Marlene had confided in her with her assumed reason; Denzel was happy to be free of the Stigma, and felt like he owed something to his new parents, even though Tifa knew just how much it was the other way around. Marlene had added that he felt, this way, he felt he was a valued member of the household.

Upon asking Denzel himself, he'd simply said "Just want to help, after all you guys have done for me."

So Tifa was happy as long as he was happy, even though at times she wished he would just complain and sulk about the work like other teenagers did. _Very fortunate teenagers, _a little voice in her head would remind her whenever she thought of such things.

"There!" Denzel said brightly, pulling her out of her reverie, "all done!"

"Yes, we'll have time for a drink before opening now." It was becoming almost a habit. With Denzel's help, they'd been able to sit down and talk in the extra time they'd made. It was only about ten minutes each time, but Denzel didn't talk nearly as much as Marlene did, so the unspoken arrangement was good for both of them, Tifa being able to at least be sure that she'd paid at least some attention to Denzel for the day.

"A drink, eh? Beer please."

"How about some orange juice instead?" Denzel sucked in his cheeks.

"Gah, I guess so. I have been cutting down on my drinking habits." Tifa eyed him.

"So you're the one sneaking the alcohol, huh?" A huff from the boy.

"This accusations are unfounded," Denzel said, taking the glass Tifa gave him. He sipped it quietly while she drank some water. The silence was comfortable, not at all strained, and Tifa was content that Denzel had gone past his initial hesitancy with his new family, and had become sure that they would always be there for him.

"Hey Tifa," Denzel said. He wanted to ask something.

"Yes sweetie?" Tifa replied.

"Do you think Cloud would take me on one of his deliveries? You know, before school starts?"

"Of course, "Tifa said, "he would like that I think." Denzel smiled slightly, finishing the last of his drink. He slid off his stool, and went to the door of Seventh Heaven, flipping the sign to Open.

"I'm going to to the park with the others for some baseball," he said, "I'll be back around lunchtime."

"Have fun Denzel," Tifa truly hoped he would, thankful for the friends Denzel had made through school and the efforts by the WRO to have the foresight to set up areas around Edge for all the people that needed them for a change.

Marlene trudged in sleepily, her pink pajamas scuffing on the floor slightly. Making a mental note to hem them up, Tifa led the drowsy girl into the kitchen, deciding to make her breakfast before the first of her customers showed up.

*

*

*

"Haah, haah," Zack gasped as he attempted to sit up, "that, gahh... stings..." He flopped back down, taking in huge breaths of air. Fresh pain quickly followed; Zack's vision swayed and black spots began appearing.

_It hurts! It hurts! Aaaah, it hurts so much!_

Zack knew no-one was listening to his mental cries, but still felt humiliated. He was SOLDIER, well ex-SOLDIER anyway, and as such he was trained to handle pain. Even this sort of pain.

_Hah... hah... it hurts... but... I guess... hahh... it all comes with... the call of duty..._

He forced himself up, ignoring his throbbing body, looking around with a semi-clear head. It was far too familiar and Zack wished he'd woken up somewhere else. His blood may have washed away years ago, but Zack still felt as if death was clawing at his chest.

_This place... why here?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, I hope that was alright.**

**Lupiesden**


End file.
